


Meeting

by Taurielo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Dwarves in the Shire, F/M, Happy Thorin, Hobbit!Reader, Platonic Relationships, Reader is a Hobbit, Sassy Reader, bagend, platonic bilbo x reader, reader don't take shit from no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurielo/pseuds/Taurielo
Summary: As one of Bilbo Baggin's closest friends you often visited each other for dinners, however upon this sumer night you did not expect Bagend to be filled with dwarves and an old wizard friend.





	Meeting

It all began on a summer afternoon. The day was warm and the breeze was light, it was a blissful day. You had decided to take a trip down to the market , enjoy the warm summer air and to also pick up a quality wine for your bi monthly dinner with your dear friend Bilbo Baggins. The market was rather busy on this day: there were many other hobbit men and women also packed into the large square, intent on obtaining various produce that their own gardens did not grow. You spent quite a bit of time out there, longer than you had intended to, for you had found yourself browsing many of the different items for sale and in countless conversations with pleasant village folk (You had even been engaged for a particularly long time in deep conversation with Doderic Brandybuck and Everard Took about the best brand of pipe weed at one point).  
By the time you had walked back to your home upon the banks of the Brandywine river the sun was beginning to set, the blue sky fading ever so slightly into a burnt orange. You decided there was no time to tend to your plants that night and you only had enough time to change out of your day dress into something slightly nicer. Nothing overly fancy just more presentable than your outer clothes. Giving one last sweep of the household, blowing out the various candles dotted around the arm and wooden home. After locking the door you began your trek to Bagend.  
You had arrived later than you intended to, it was dark yet their was sounds of horses trotting through the Shire. “Probably travelling men” you thought to yourself as you made your way up the mossy steps of your friend’s home. Once you reached the large green door you stopped for a moment, a scratch upon the fresh paint. Shaking your head you chuckled lightly, ready to mock bilbo for damaging the new paintwork so soon. You knocked lightly before entering, he always had the door unlocked on your dinner nights expecting you. You began to call out to him alerting him of your presence but your voice soon trailed off as you took in the sight and sounds. You had expected him to come rushing out of the kitchen flustered from not being there to open the door like usual, instead you were met with what could be considered chaos. Loud and obnoxious singing filled the halls as crockery and cutlery whizzed past you. You froze in shock but you came back to your senses once you saw your friend emerge from a corner yelling and red faced at whoever was throwing about his mother’s dinner plates. He had yet to notice you so you hesitantly walked towards him, ducking under the flying obstacles, upon reaching him you tapped his shoulder and he whipped around for a moment he looked infuriated but once realising it was you his face softened before panic settled in.  
“(Y/N)! What are you doing here?” He spoke frantically. Your eyebrows raised at him, and you spoke,  
“It’s your turn to host remember? Did you actually forget?” you pulled the wine out of your basket holding it up to solidify your point. The smaller hobbit’s (as you were a fallohide you had a little height over him, though not by much) eyebrows knitted and a frown set on his face before he lifted his hand to rub his temple. He groaned in annoyance the anarchy around the pair of you getting to him. Speaking of the chaos you turned from him curious to know what in name was going on in the hill house. Just as you were about to walk off Bilbo spun you round by the shoulders and began to lightly push you back towards the front door.  
“I’m truly sorry (Y/N) but there’s been a change of planes, we’ll reschedule for another night but you really must leave” As he spoke your jaw dropped as a dwarf walked past plucking the wine from your hands with ease. He wore a strange hat and the plaits in his hair were oddly sharped up and disobeying the laws of gravity, it was definitely something out of the ordinary.  
“Thank you very much lass” he spoke, not sparing a second glance as your eyes followed him in shock. You shook out of Bilbo’s hold and stood your ground firmly.  
“Bilbo Baggins, what the bloody hell is happening?!” you raised your voice slightly, Bilbo ignored your words continuing to try and usher you to the door.  
“I am not leaving until you tell me why there are dwarves in your house, mister.” Bilbo sighed seemingly giving up, just as he was about to speak another figure emerged from behind him, someone who everyone recognised. Your eyes lit up and you pushed past Bilbo.  
“Gandalf!” you ran to hug the wizard almost knocking him off his feet. He chuckled heartily and patted you upon your head.  
“It’s good to see one hobbit remembers me.” You looked up at him in confusion before realising what he meant and turning to shake your head at Bilbo who rolled his eyes in response.  
You chatted with Gandalf for a bit, he gave no clear answers but unlike Bilbo he insisted you stay, with the idea that you would be useful to whatever cause he would later explain, something about you being much more adventurous than Bilbo.  
You had managed to converse with a few of the dwarves whom had invaded the hobbit hole, there were more than you first suspected 12 in total, although you were told they were waiting on one more. They were a rather interesting, albeit incredibly messy group, but you were eager to learn about them. You had never met the other races other than the passing men. You were desperate to travel out of the rolling green hills of the Shire, to meet wonderful people and see the changing landscapes; you just never had a reason to leave. To say you were invested in their stories was an understatement, you were absolutely enthralled (much to Bilbo’s dismay) of their stories of old. The one with the funny hat, who you learned was called Bofur, was a particularly good storyteller. Although you could tell some elements were a tad over exaggerated.  
You’re conversation with the group of dwarves was cut short as three heavy knocks came upon the door to the home.  
“He is here.” Gandalf said, his voice serious and dark.  
You filed into the foyer with the others, Bilbo at your side, as Gandalf opened the door swiftly.  
The final dwarf stepped in, he was taller than the others: tall for a dwarf. His waved dark hair was streaked with hints of silver and his eyes were a glimmering blue. He pulled off his outer cloak revealing a another coat of fur and dark clothes. He was well dressed and groomed, you could easily tell he was of high status. The other dwarves nodded in recognition as he looked upon them all, a small smile on his face. When he spoke it was was deep and slightly rough, but a voice you would enjoy to listen to. He mentioned the mark on the door, causing you to realise that it was Gandalf who purposely put it there and not Bilbo who accidentally scuffed it. Bilbo moved in to the centre complaining about the mark, not realist it was Gandalf until he explicitly said.  
Bilbo looked up at the Grey wizard in confusion and then to Thorin before back to you, and you shrugged your shoulders as a reply.  
“Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company Thorin Oakensheild.” So Thorin was his name it sounded familar, you crossed your arms, intrigued but that soon changed as he began to circle Bilbo. He questioned him about what you deemed pointless, causing you to frown slightly at his condescending tone. Bilbo’s response on conker skills however caused a giggle to escape you and Thorin to glance over. His blue eyes piercing your very being in a fleeting second.  
“He looks more like a grocer than a burglar” The other dwarves laughed at this before following him back into the dining room, Gandalf in tow.  
You stayed with Bilbo who walked off to the pantry. You followed him in and gasped at the empty room, once stocked to the brim.  
“My God you’ve got absolutely nothing!” Bilbo sighed for the umpteenth time that night.  
“I just don’t understand what they are doing in my house (y/n)” The hobbit sounded exhausted, you walked over to him patting his back lightly.  
“They may be a handful but I say we go find out huh?” He gave a half smile and nodded. You both walked back to the dining room, Thorin’s deep voice echoing down the halls.  
“-They say this quest is ours and ours alone” He spoke, the others sat with disappointment written over their faces.  
“Quest? You’re going on a quest?” Bilbo questioned. There was no reply save for Gandalf asking for more light. You quickly grabbed a candle lantern from nearby as Gandalf pulled a slip of folded paper out from his robes.  
“Ah thank you (y/n) He unfolded it showing it to be a delicate map. You leaned over the table. Next to Thorin, acutely aware of how close you were to him holding the light above the paper.  
“The Lonely Mountain?” You questioned quietly, reading the map. You had heard of this before. You could feel Thorin’s gaze on you making your skin heat.  
“Aye Lass, all the signs have have been seen, the ravens and all. It’s time.” Gloin says. It all clicked with his words.  
“Wait one second!” You said, a little too loudly, all the men turned to face you. “You’re the dwarves of Erebor? I’ve read all about you in the books of men.”  
“A keen historian, I see” Thorin says lightly and the others laugh lightly. You flush lightly before you remembered the key factor of their story.  
“If that is so, and you want to return, have you not thought of the Dragon?” You asked with wide eyes.  
This caused plenty of noise from the dwarves from questioning Gandalf and the young Ori proclaiming to beat the great and terrible Smaug. Thorin stood suddenly, making you stumble back a little, yelling for silence. They all fell into it listening as he spoke, reminding them of their home and the possibility of losing it for good. They all cheered when he finished with words in Khuzdul ,clearly affected by his words.

They continued on explaining the map, a door a key it all buzzed past you you you leaned against the wall. In truth you were excited. It was a chance for adventure: a reason to finally explore outside the Shire. You only tuned back in when the dwarves engaged with Bilbo, asking if he was a good burglar.  
“I am not a burglar, I’ve never stolen a thing in my life!” he exclaimed. You shook your head at his reluctance.  
“I’d have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he’s not exactly burglar material, nor his the lass here too.” spoke Balin, eyeing you both. Your fists clenched at this  
“Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fend or fight for themselves, especially a woman.” They all began to speak again agreeing with Dwalin, even Bilbo was nodding along too, infuriating you further. Gandalf too looked annoyed with their behaviour and looked ready to yell at them but you had beaten him to it. With all resolve gone you through your fists down on the table causing them all to go quiet as you spoke lowly.  
“Woman or not it should not matter, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I am coming on this journey whether you like it or not, you’ll need all the bloody help you can get.” They all stared up at you in a state of stupor, even Thorin whose mouth was slightly agape.  
Gandalf smiled and sat up drawing the attention to him.  
“She’s right you know, not only that but the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarves, one of a hobbit is all but unknown.” They hesitantly nodded in agreement, it was true, “and as for Bilbo, if I say he’s burglar than a burglar he is”.  
“Alright then, I guess the contract is in order. Although I didn’t anticipate another member I’ll have to tweak it for fifteen.” Balin said as he passed over a long scroll to Bilbo and you. You gave it a glance but waved a hand nonchalantly.  
“Don’t worry about it, theres no need for something like that with me. I’m more of a dive head first kinda gal.” You smirked and you could’ve sworn you heard a chuckle from Thorin.  
Bilbo scanned over mumbling as he read. He frantically walked at your arm  
“Evisceration, laceration, Incineration! This is a death wish You must be barking mad to even think of accepting this, let alone without signing anything!”  
You laughed at his concern before turning back to him.  
“But doesn’t that make the whole idea even more exciting! Think of it Bilbo, so much to see out there, it’ll be a real adventure.”

 

And that’s how you got here, by here you were currently situated in the house of a skin changer. You sat in the garden of the house of Beorn. Everything was huge, you lay upon the soft and plush grass, the garden Bench being a little to high and you really could not be bothered to climb up after last nights madness. The sun was a blanket against your skin and when you closed your eyes it was like you were in the Shire once again. It was dangerous and wild here but you enjoyed every moment with the company especially watching Thorin warm up to you and Bilbo, it was just nice to remember home every so often. The amber behind your closed eyes went dark and you opened an eye to see what blocked the sun. The very dwarf you thought of was standing above you, a warmth in his blue eyes.  
“Mind if I join you?” He said, voice softer than usual. You sat up quickly patting the spot next you.  
“Not at all, here.”  
It was quiet only the sounds of the wildlife, and the faint noise of the company indoors to be heard. But it wasn’t awkward, calm and relaxing  
“What’s it like?” you broke the silence between you, turning to face him. He also turned, meeting your eyes.  
“What is what like?” he tilted his head by a fraction. One of the braids in his hair fell from behind his shoulder, the silver bead reflecting the light. You smiled lightly.  
“Erebor, your home. I’ve read tales of it from my books but never from someone of experience, let alone a king to be.” He smiled back, kind and genuine.  
“It’s wonderful, truly. The halls of the my people are vast and reflect the years of hard work of us dwarves. The are of a deep emerald intricately carved deep into the mountain.” He continued to describe the kingdom, gazing off into the distance as he remembered his home. You were in awe, your first testament about his voice being a joy to listen to was correct.  
“The gold and gems are one thing but it’s also the people who make Erebor. Strong-willed and loyal to a fault.”  
“Oh trust me, I know they are. But don’t forget some can be quite stubborn” You said with a laugh as you poked him faintly on the arm. He too laughed but you didn’t fail to notice the slight tinge of pink across his face.  
He turned back to face you, your own eyes locking with his again. Just as he was about to speak a call of your names interrupted.  
“Ah there you are, Um Beorn is back in his human form. he wishes to speak with you.” A nervous Bilbo spoke, shuffling on his feet. Thorin stood giving a nod to Bilbo and then turned back to you, who was still sitting upon the ground. He held out his hand offering for you to take it, and you did. It was warm and his palm was calloused and rough. Your hand much smaller than his was almost encased as he closed his fingers around yours and pulled you up with no effort. You stumbled forward a little, into his arms as he held you steady. It was no longer the sun making you warm as you stuttered out a thank you. Thorin grinned, just for a moment, and lead you back into the house, your hand still in his till you entered.


End file.
